An Officer's Tale
by Caesar2013
Summary: Taking place before Resident Evil 3, a group of RPD Police Officers escape from the massacre, and begin their escape from Raccoon City. Rated M for Language and violence.


I do not own Resident Evil. The franchise is the sole property of Capcom. I own nothing.

* * *

Throughout the Resident Evil games, we have seen the rise and fall of many protagonists and villains. We followed Chris and Jill as they escaped from the horrors that be at the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains. As Leon and Claire, we helped to put down the monstrosity that was Dr. Birkin. We put an end to the Nemesis, as well as Alexia Ashford and Albert Wesker himself. But what about the other characters in Resident Evil? The nameless extras that just sat there and died, becoming zombies for us to take down with shotguns, magnums, and the knife. This is the story of three Raccoon City Police Officers who managed to escape the massacre at the beginning of Resident Evil 3. Though we saw the men of the RPD and UBCS fight bravely against the zombie horde. The zombies still managed to overcome the well-trained soldiers and devour the unfortunate souls who were to slow. I now present to you the story of the three survivors.

* * *

It had been several days since the infection had spread. Good citizens and their families have been overcome by some sort of disease. Somehow this disease has driven these people into a fury of chaotic madness, driving them to consume human flesh. 911 calls throughout Raccoon City described various mobs of these 'Zombies' breaking into homes and attacking residents. The unfortunate ones were... apparently eaten. By the time our officers had arrived, there were nothing more than various massacres of innocent men, women, and even children. Not even the family's pet dog survived.

As the infection continued to spread, we at the Raccoon City Police Department set up various barricades and checkpoints throughout the city. Each was set up to allow non-infected personnel and civilians to be escorted to safety. The unfortunate ones who were infected... were usually shot. Each group of people who were allowed to move into safe zones in the city, were escorted inside RCPD S.W.A.T few at a time. More policemen and others had to be called in to control the rioters, stretching our forces ever more thinly. Radio reports detailed that various checkpoints had been overrun by the zombies, meaning that soon they would reach the RPD itself.

We set up a final roadblock at the main highway through town. Though we had many brave officers and SWAT members, even benevolent Umbrella sent mercenaries to help stem the tide. Even with all of our training and all of our equipment, nothing could stop the horde. Even now the screams of dying men as the zombies tore into their flesh still makes me cringe.

"Are you still writing in that?" A voice said behind me as he grabbed my diary. "We are as good as dead Phillip! Accept that! No one will ever read this!"

Though angry and frustrated Jim relented and eventually gave me back the diary. It was easy to see how he was angry. When the outbreak began, his family were among the first to turn into zombies. At first we tried to retrain them in handcuffs, but when it came apparent that we couldn't control them, Jim decided to unload his gun into his wife and son. Perhaps his anger being taken out on me was a way to dealing with the trauma of losing his family. However, since I am his superior officer, such things will not and cannot be tolerated. We need to work together to survive.

There were only three of us left after the fight. The battle against the zombies was a colossal failure. They overran our positions. Seeing as how the battle was lost, Paul, Jim and myself decided to cut our losses and run for our lives. Jim and myself were just regular patrol officers. We were somewhat slackers at the Police Academy in Denver. However, we usually did well on the firing range. See, Jim and I go way back, and were the best of friends. We were also just as surprised as when we found out w were going to get transferred to Raccoon City together. Just driving around the city basically. When the outbreak occurred, the patrol officers helped to round up civilians and get them to safety.

Paul was a different story. See, he was a serious man, straight out of the army. After his discharge, he joined the Swat team and was chosen for some Select Police Force after the STARS were disbanded after some incident.

"See anything Paul?" I asked, now taking a break from writing in my diary.

Paul took a concerned look back at me as he climbed down a ladder since he was looking out the window of the building we had taken refuge in for the night.

"Hell no Phillip. Just zombies, zombies, and you guessed it. More fucking zombies!"

I loaded another shell into my shotgun.

"We can't stay in here!" I said looking at my two colleagues. "We'll either starve to death or... become one of them!"

"Phillip's right." said Paul "We have to keep moving."

"NO!" yelled Jim who was looking very angry at this moment. "I just saw most of my friends and family die and get eaten by those monsters!"

"Jim! Snap out of it!" Paul said picking up Jim who was sobbing, from the ground You're a trained police officer of the Raccoon City Police Department! Act like it! Take this MP5, I have a magnum so it won't be much of an issue. Do you feel better now Jim?"

Paul took a look at me as I was looking out the door.

"How many are out that way Phillip?" He asked

"Just a few, we'll shoot the first one and run around the others."

"All right, quite sulking Jim! Let's move out!"

* * *

We immediately kicked the open the door, and made our escape from the building. The nearest zombie came right at us eager to begin biting into our flesh. True to my word, I just took aim at the decomposing bastard and blew his head off. You bet your ass I did. It was about time we started to show them that we weren't going to bow down, strip naked, and present ourselves to the zombies to be eaten.

Running as fast as we could through the alley ways, we tried to remain as quiet as possible. The roads were blocked off with crashed vehicles, some set aflame. Others still had passengers who seemed to have been trapped as the zombies broke in. As disgusted as I was, we had to keep moving or else end up like the rest of them.

We decided to rest alongside a wall in the alleyway we were making our path through. However, to our horror, we soon discovered we were not alone.

"Phillip" Jim said to me "Did you hear something? It didn't sound like any zombie I ever heard... Perhaps I am going crazy after all."

"Probably" I said giving a sarcastic laugh. "All of this 'end of the world bullshit' is taking a toll on all of us."

"rawwr" A howl not too far from our location was heard.

We jumped off from the ground and looked around, guns pointed. We formed a sort of a triangular position, Paul had his magnum pointed one way. Jim had the MP5 submachine gun pointed another war, and I had the shotgun pointed at the other. I took a look through the iron sights of my shotgun, and I realized we were being stalked by the zombiefied K-9 unit of the RPD.

"Rawr, RAGGH!" The now zombie dobermans were barking and howling as they charged us eager to tear us to pieces.

"You lousy mutts!" Paul yelled opening fire on the dogs.

Jim and I too started firing at these canines as more and more came out eager to eat us. Paul soon ran out of rounds for his gun and fell back behind us to reload his gun in relative safety.

"CLICK!"

"SHIT!" Jim yelled with a look of horror on his face as his gun clicked empty.

Jim struggled to unload the clip and put a new one in as the dogs were now on him.

"Rawrg RAWRR!" The dogs howled and hissed as they tore into my best friend.

"AHHH! Get them off of me! AHHHH!" Jim yelled as the canines continued to tear into his flesh.

"Get off of him you bastard!" I yelled hitting a few dogs with the butt of my shotgun.

"Phillip!" Paul yelled. "Come on! We have to go!"

Paul was still firing away at the zombie dogs and urging to follow him. I turned back and saw as my best friend was being torn apart by those... monsters! Sure I fired away, a few charged, but I finally gave up and joined Paul as we ran for our lives.

* * *

We continued running for God (if he even exists) knows how long, and soon found ourselves in perhaps one of the worst possible positions in the city. We were cornered. In front of was was a horde of zombies just walking around, some limping towards us. From behind, there were still dozens of zombie dogs chasing after us. We knew right there and then, that this was our deaths.

"Shit... oh shit! We're fucked!" I yelled as I looked around and saw the zombies coming closer. We didn't have the ammo to take on this many.

"Phillip!" Paul yelled. "Get your shit together! There's a dumpster and a fire escape! We can get out that way!"

Knowing we had no time to lose, Paul and I ran with the last bit of strength we had left and climbed on top of the dumpster.

"I'll give you a boost Phillip!' Paul said grabbing me by the legs and lifting me up so I could reach the fire escape.

A brief sliding of the dumpster's top later, and a zombie that was apparently hiding inside the dumpster the whole time, had finally sniffed out Paul. He made a grab for Paul's leg as I was helping him up. Though Paul managed to kick away that zombie. That hesitation granted all the time the dogs needed to reach us.

I tried pulling Paul to safety, by the dogs had him by the legs, and they were stronger than I. I do not know how, but my sweaty hands slipped out of his, and Paul crashed hard onto the dumpster as the dogs and zombies made way to begin devouring Paul's flesh. There was nothing I could do to save him. I had decided my own life was all I had left, I had to keep moving. I had to live, so their deaths would not be in vain.

* * *

I do not know how long I have been laying in this location. After a brief struggle with a zombie, I must've slipped and fell down some stone stairs, breaking a leg. I managed somewhat to barricade myself within what appears to have been a basement of sorts. Though I managed to lock the doors, I know they will not keep the group of zombies that are on the otherside of it at bay for much longer. Quite soon enough the zombies had broken through and are beginning to descend down the stairs straight towards me. But was I knew they were coming. I was ready for them. I reached for my shotgun took aim and..

"CLICK!"

What a fool I was. The shotgun was empty. Looks like the zombies will make a meal of me afterall.

The End


End file.
